


Your Laugh is the Only Music I'll Need

by Hannahdoesnotliketomatoes



Series: Your Laugh is the Only Music I'll Need [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahdoesnotliketomatoes/pseuds/Hannahdoesnotliketomatoes





	1. 1.1

He noticed me. Oh.

His eyes were so green. So. Green. His lopsided smile could melt my knees to jello. His guitar was so red it hurt to look at in the sunlight, but it was okay to watch for people with sunglasses. 

But I dont have sunglasses. And my black jumper is hot.

I am an idiot for wearing black on this hot day. 

But he noticed me. That was good. He winked too. That was.. something.

But my eyes hurt. And my black attire was heating up in the sun. And the sun was beating down on the people in the crowd. And I was in the crowd.

Everything suddenly feels like we’ve jumped into an oven and it takes me a moment to realize that the sun was behind a fucking cloud. 

If it was hot before the it is hotter now. And I need water, badly. My knees are locked, I realize suddenly, and then I’m on the ground.

-

“Give him space, give him space” is one of the only things I hear. That and then, a bit later, louder, “WILL EVERYONE GIVE HIM SOME FUCKING SPACE?!”

-

I wake up, still sweating, but with a cold wet towel drape over my head. I sit up abruptly, making everything go a bit purple and my head spinning still. My surroundings are still quite blurry but I can make out a figure sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed I’m sitting on.

"Hello? Uh, are you okay? You fainted. I carried you to the nurses tent.”

Oh. It. Um. It was. Him. The. The reason I came to this shitty music festival in the first place. Harry Potter was sitting there. Sitting there and caring about him.

Holy Shit.

-

The only words I am able to utter are “what the fuck” when I come to a second time. He is still sitting next to me, slouching, on his phone, and he sits upright when I speak.

He chuckles a beautiful sound and says, “I don’t know if you know, but I’m Harr-” I cut him off with an I know who you are and he continues talking. “You fainted. I came by to check up on you and lost time I guess. And then you fainted again and I figured I’d stay. Oh, the festival has finished for the day.”

I take a minute to mull this over in my head before responding.

"Why." I say, with less of a question in my voice than I had hoped. 

"Why what?" He asks. Oh God the way his eyebrow arches.

"Why do you care?" I respond. "I'm just another one of your fans I really shouldn't matter to you." He leans back in his cheap gold out chairs and starts to say something but I stop him, starting my own string of words first. "Don't give me that Jacob Sartorious shit, we all know that's all bull. Why?"

"Honestly?" I nod and move my body so that I am facing him. The room has finally stopped spinning but I am still sweating like crazy. I should drink some water. "I care because you kinda fell on some expensive and fragile equipment and broke it. We could sue, but it would be easier for everyone if you just paid and left."

Shit. I'm broke. 

I let my posture drop and I allowed my lips to scowl. "Oh. Well that's dissapointing."

"Sorry."


	2. 1.2

"I owe money" I breathed "to Harry Potter." I sucked in a breath. "Could you have chosen anyone more inconveniant?" I let out a breath. "Anyone more tabloid luring?" I let my mind go blank. "You are an idiot Draco Malfoy." I tried to block it out. "You don't deserve the Malfoy name."  
  
"Lucius!" My mother's shrill voice brought me back to reality. The chicken table's cold marble surface reminded me of his father. His cold, cold father.  
  
"Shut it Narcissa!" He raised his hand, ready to backhand her. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore my mother's whimpers and the loud sound it made. "I ought to be giving you worse treatment. Much worse. You should be grateful to me." I should not. "Say thank you Draco." He command.  
  
I blinked hard, wanting it all to go away. "Thank you." I whispered when it didn't.  
  
"Say it louder! With annunciation! Do not mumble in front of me boy!" He yelled. His hand was on the table, the hand be used when he...  
  
"Thank you, father." I said, louder, head still down, eyes glued to his hand.  
  
"Better." He spit out. It twitched, I went cold. It stayed still but I was still on edge. I always am when he is around. "I refuse to pay your stupid fine, son."  
  
"Father, we could be sued." I said, looking upward at him for the first time in a couple minutes.  
  
"You will get. A. Job." He said. Oh. I've never had a job.  
  
"Okay." A job. This was going to be quite the adventure. A rich snob going to work at a Nandos. Wow. I am in for quite the treat.


	3. 1.3

"Hello, I'd like a small chips and 2 thousand pounds." My head snapped up.  
  
"Wha-Oh. Right." It was, none other than, Harry Potter. "My, my father won't give me money. I have a job now, though. I've been saving. Got about 500 now." I ring up the small chips he ordered as listens. To me. This is so surreal.  
  
"Well, if you want, instead of working here, you just work on my roadie team, without pay for about a month, and then in full for as long as you like." He looks sincere but part of me thinks it's a trap. It, it really has to be. Set by anyone, God, my father, but it always is.  
  
"Maybe." I let out carefully, squinting slightly. I give him his tray with just one thing on it, for here, and he gives me his business card, with his personal number on the back in his handwriting.  
  
As he is walking away from me he says, "you should come and eat with me. Wouldn't hurt." My break isn't for a while. I shouldn't. But if I will work for him, who cares about this job. I look at the business card, flipping it over to look at his stellar penmanship. I could send this out into the internet and he would be ruined. Why does he trust me? Why is he here, even. What is even happening?  
  
-  
  
"Father, I could work for him, for Harry Potter." I say, choosing the words least likely to send him off. It is my mother who sits at the table this time, although she hasn't done anything.  
  
"It, it is a good idea Lucius." She says. She shouldn't've. He hits her for the fifth time this evening. The number grows higher each day we have these around-the-table talks.  
  
"Why must you hit her, father?" I ask. Bad, bad, idea. Bad. I can see it in his eyes.  
  
"You made me like this Draco." Is voice is cruel, accusing. He walks forward, forcing me back. I hit the counter, marble like everyother surface in this house. I swallow. He sees. He smiles. He. Smiles. "You forced me to do this to you and your mother." She has become less of his wife through the years, more of his mother. His eyes glint in a way they haven't for a while. Oh. Oh no. Oh Draco you've surely fucked up this time.  
  
"You know what will happen because of your behavior, now don't you." He says. He can basically smell the fear on me. But oh Lord do I stink.  
  
  
I continue working at the fast food place. Harry Potter never tries to contact me again. I dont try to contact him. He is currently in Paris, though, and I suppose it will only last until he returns.  Maybe I should go with him, on the road. I'm close to being able to pay him. And my current work is so tedious. So boring. I want to meet new people, try on outrageous clothes with my friends (that don't exist) that are very drunk. I'd like to make some friends at least. The rumors about my father, that I can confirm are all true, sadly, keep everyone a mile radius away from me. But that is here. In Sweden or Austria, no one would know my name. No one would whisper about me on the streets. No pitying glances. No scared looks at my father. No father.  
  
But I would leave dear mother alone with him. And small Narcissa Black would never have the courage to leave without him. He would have to get her out. Maybe his aunt's. Andromeda and Ted Lupin would take good care of her I'm sure.  
  
But its out of the question. He would find us. He would be madder than ever. He would surely kill us.  
  
My hand snakes behind me to the new scars I have acquired. They hurt, let me tell you. It's a good pain. A pain that gives me drive. I work harder with that pain. It's for my best, he says. And only a small part of me doesn't believe him.


	4. 1.4

Why does this continue to happen?

I surely fucking know.

Harry Potter watzes right in here like he owns the place, like he belongs here, and plants a stupid sees in my head. I let it grow for the day, watching it bear fruit, only to have it roughly yanked out of the ground by my father, and then he rakes a hoe through the soil, getting ready for a new seeds.

And my mother, she's just part of the aftermath. I tell her over and over to stop sticking up for me, that I can take it on my own, and she doesn't listen. I get new scars nearly everyday, and it's grown so bad that they aren't even healed by the time a leather belt is being pelted into my skin again.

And my thoughts about his offers never cease, and so in repercussion, neither does the pain inflicted on me and my dear mother. 

If I was given the upper hand. If I could have a chance to let him feel the pain he has coated is, I wouldn't. I would just take my power and throw him out. Out of my house. Let me and my mother live there without the ever so certain fear that comes with it. Let us be happy.

Ive never gotten the upper hand.

But no one knows. 

There are rumors here and there, but he lets them all know that those rumors aren't true. In public he is so nice. I've never gotten to go swimming, he is afraid that my scars would show through any rashgard, and my mother is forced to use her accented makeup to cover any bruisings on me or her.

She has been put through so much. 

I hope she makes it out of this terrible relationship alive.

I fear I may not, what with the loss of blood every day.


End file.
